When a beverage such as coffee and juice or food such as fish cake and soup is put in a temporary container (having a simple disposable type not sealed by a stopper) and taken out in a convenience store, a fast-food restaurant, or the like, it may be convenient if this temporary container can be stably carried without being directly held by a hand.
First, directly putting the temporary container in a bag is considered as such a carrying scheme. However, there is lack of stability, and there is a concern that the temporary container may tilt inside the bag, and contents such as the beverage or the soup may leak.
In addition, there is a scheme in which a mount having a hole of cardboard and the like is spread at the bottom of the bag, and the temporary container is erected in the hole in order to maintain a position of the temporary container. However, there have been problems that it costs to stock the mount, a setting operation requires an effort, and it takes time to provide goods.
Further, a bag that can carry a temporary container in a portable type is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1). However, only one temporary container can be carried per bag, and only a single size can be handled. Furthermore, since a main body of the temporary container is exposed to the outside, there is a concern that the temporary container may be stained, or an object around the temporary container may be stained when contents of a beverage, soup, and the like are leaked by mistake.
In addition, a bag is disclosed in which an opening provided in a holding piece at an opening of the bag is inserted into a container (bottle) (for example, see Patent Document 2). However, an operation of inserting the opening into the container each time goods are provided is extremely annoying. In particular, the operation is significantly difficult in the case of a tapered temporary container such as a beverage cup in which an opening diameter at the top portion is large.
In addition, a temporary container and a carrying bag are temporary and used up after being used from a store to a home or the like, and thus a simple configuration and a low cost are essential, which are required to be compatible with reliable holding performance.